Moony loves Curly - A Repressed Wolf
by Glorioux
Summary: A short story. Remus , a college professor after DH. N. Tonks died and he was saved by Fenrir, is about to find out that Moony is a published writer -without Remus' knowledge or consent- for a 'modern witch's' magazine. His indiscreet articles are about Remus and Curly, and how Moony wants to mate Hermione, err, Curly, and Teddy wants her as his mommy. Please, only mature readers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JKR owns HP's world.

Summary: A short story, a max of two chapters. Only limes, mostly language. Remus is a college professor, after DH. Dora died and he was saved by Fenrir. He is about to find out the Moony is a published writer, for a witch's magazine, and he wants Hermione as his mate. I actually like Dora somehow.

To you Savva, who likes this Moony.

Part of the Bad-Wolf Series

Short story under 10,000 words.

* * *

**Remus and Curly- A wolf's love story**

**Repressed Lupus**

All the lights were out, except in one of flats for married faculty. Inside the flat, the university professor was burning the midnight oil, writing away to meet his yearly publications' quota, as required to maintain tenure status.

"Hmmm, okay, let's write this better. It will be a way to bring werewolves and magical beings closer together, after all domestic dogs came from wolves, hmmm."

_It is said that a man's best friend is a dog. We accept this theory and therefore we will assume it is a true statement. When I say man, I mean the human race; it is used in the context of an all-encompassing term for humanity, male or female._

_I would like to discuss my own hypothesis of dogs and humans; and use it as the preface for my proposed theory, thus we will not talk of the more limiting term 'dogs,' and instead will refer to a germane and less restrictive term. Henceforth, instead of a classification of Family, Genus, Species, 'Canidade, Canis Familiaris,' and not to be confined to the Canis Familiaris, or dogs, we will expand our range of zoology classification to the broader Canidades family, as more commonly known, Canines._

_The Canines I will allude will be of the Lupus kind, thus far they share the genus, allowing for easy modification of the hypothesis, into a more restrictive and gender specific for the human referred in the original statement i.e., female, woman, okay, after a bit of massaging, hmmm, we come up with: A WOLF IS A WITCH'S BEST FRIEND._

_A statement which is not specific enough for my purpose, so let's roll the lexicon dough, sprinkle some genus, species, ahah, a Canis Lupin, curly brown hair, a little bit of witch's bum, the hair of a wolf, a fang, a little bit of a naughty repressed wolf, a delicious witch that smells like ambrosia, and I restructure the letters and try: A REPRESSED WOLF IS YUMMY HERMIONE'S BEST FUCK._

_Not perfect, but will do. We have extrapolated an inner beast, and gave it attributes to endow him as a best friend, but, but, not sure if that friend, ahah my best fiend is more correct, my inner wolf, wrote Professor R. Lupin, wants me to write—._

_"_Moony, fuck, you have totally bamboozled me into changing my dissertation, this_ te_aches me not to write so close to the full moon, and no, I won't write about Hermione or use the phrase Best Fuck along with her name, so don't even try." Remus paced the room in anger, and after a cool down, he sat

"This is one of the articles that I must write for publication. Professors must publish, thus, I need to do so to retain my job at the university. Fuck, Moony, bloody hell! LET GO of the quill! What a waste of time, after two hours I have written about one correct sentence, all this is pure, utter nonsense. How on earth did you get me to do that?"

Remus looked conflicted, suspicious, angry, and was smacking his left hand. He was usually a right-handed writer but Moony was left-handed, and the ornery, deceitful wolf refused to let go of the quill.

"And don't make me scream, or Teddy will wake up. I cannot take care of him because I need to work, and quit trying to engage me in self-pleasure by bringing memories of her visit this afternoon. Oh dear Merlin, and what is this? Let me read." Remus read aloud the scroll hidden under his brown case that fell down during his hand struggle with Moony.

-_Dear Ms. Cherry Pop, I am enclosing this week's submittal— blank, blank._

_…Sorry you guys, my dear witchy readers, I am back with the tales of your sexy professor, tragic hero, and werewolf, Remus Lupin._

_ I am just an observer of poor Remus and his inner struggles, Moony never gives up in his quest to make a curly hair witch 'his bitch,' a new term he has picked up at the liberal campus. And some bitch she is, juicy, beautiful, and ready to be speared with his large, ruddy lance—_

"Oh, dear Merlin, what is this, and who are Ms. Cherry Pop and dear witchy readers, and what it with the 'you guys'? How can you talk about Miss Granger this way, and I neither talk like that, neither do I call her my bitch!" Remus' face was nearly purple as he continued reading.

_"The campus is full of American Wizarding students, coming to learn under the great-war heroes. Every time the said bitch, excuse me, witch comes to visit Remus, full moon or not, Moony pushes him in all kind of naughty activities. But no, the fool always spews the same litany, - He is way too old, and too stupid, and too, too…for Hermione, and yes, this is just what Remus tells poor Moony every time._

_Remus lives in fear that Moony will propose or something worse. Moony has a full plan sure to execute in the near future. Remus will find himself hitched to Curly, enough of stalling, he already married Pinky, a most disagreeable stinky—._

"Good lord Moony, where were you planning to send this rubbish, I have already written somehow, how strong are you that you can get me to write without my knowledge? Is someone helping you? And Dora was my wife; so, please respect her memory. If Andromeda reads this she will never talk to me again. This is not your first article, is it?"

Remus continued reading, now thoroughly agitated. Moony was getting a university education and was out of control. He was sending scrolls be published, and who the heck was Cherry Pop, what a vulgar name. It would seemed Moony was a writer, but where was this Pop witch, and how was Moony making him write? He had zero recollection? He continued reading.

_"Remus survived the battle thanks to the last minute intervention of his wolf-maker; Alpha-Bad-Wolf, Fenrir Greyback; who still sees him as his grown-up pup. It was during the same night when Fenrir killed Dolohov's cousin who was the identity thief, Rookwood and several more of his old cohort (they were all rubbish), that he opened his heart to Hermione,_ _his future daughter in-law. Note, Alpha-BW also loves Curly for his pup_.

"Who is Curly, and what kind of language is this Moony? I swear I won't shift again during the next ten years. And does Fenrir know you call him Alpha-BW? You are indeed a dangerous pest."

_Alpha-BW, who is a cool Were, had only fathered one full litter, and almost all the pups died during a raid from Grindelwald, back in the forties. Later he took a lover, who was killed by a Muggle wizard during a raid of his summer camp_.

"I think Fenrir is going to kill you for publishing this personal information. No, he is going to kill me. You are one dead wolf." Remus hair was standing up, his fangs were out, he was angry as he read.

_ Only two of the pups survived the raid; two females, Lobina, and Lobita, after their Spaniard mother born to shifters. I have seen them, they are quite hot, some tails they have, AWOO, but I am afraid that my heart is already taken. Besides they are wolves, and I want a human partner, one Curly bitch, who smells fucking de-elici-ous, yum-yum, her special scent is of a hot-kitty's cream-puff_.

"Goodness, bloody nuisance, potty mouth, how can you talk like that about Hermio, err, Miss Granger. One thing is to think about it, the other is to put in writing. I wish I could skin you alive." Remus, however, had agreed with the statement that Hermione did smell extraordinarily tempting.

_Since that incident Fenrir decided not to have more pups; he already has an heir, a new alpha because he thinks of Remus as his beta and as his son. And he couldn't or wouldn't save Tonks; when asked by Lucius, he grinned, "The pink hair slag wasn't his mate. He will thank me one of these days, besides; I have a fine bitch for him. They are mates and I want a smart bitch and powerful witch for my pack. I want to rule the Were world. For your info Lucius my boy, my bite can grant me an heir, his made has been changed, thus through magic his blood_ _is also Greyback, and you are not the greatest, I am_."

_Fenrir said it with zero remorse. And Lucius fully agreed with the logic, he would have done the same if Draco were involved. However, he hopes that the witch in question will be his, not Remus'. He needs to be careful around Fenrir, everyone with good sense better be_.

_I had my suspicions for a while, but for now Lucius is useful, he is a good money manager. I have seen the sly blond wizard's eyes around Curly, and have smelled his arousal; he will never have her, because if daft Remus doesn't make a move, smart Moony will, since the good wolf cannot wait for her garden of yummy delights._

_During the battle, Fenrir confessed to Remus during the visits he often makes, the reason why he had taken, THE PLUNGE._

_THE PLUNGE is his name for his change of sides during the last battle—He did it because he had found out, while the battle was raging, that most raids at his Manor had been ordered by Voldie-Love, words screamed by the crazed Bella to taunt him, and all because he wouldn't dip his wick inside the loco witch. During THE PLUNGE, he saved all the young cubs he was able, Fred, Chubby, Colin, and a few more._

"Moony, you cannot tell this to the general public, and how can you use such vulgar language, it is crude and obnoxious. And who is Chubby, what a mouth, and we need to talk later about Lucius. In that I agree, Lucius is a sly blond, and he won't have an upper hand, I am not that dumb. What you wrote here is news to me. Ah, Curly is Miss Granger, am I right? The name kind of grows on you, at least I give you that."

Meanwhile, Moony hid deep inside Remus_, why o why didn't I hide the cursed article a little better? _Moony thought quietly, and heard Remus starting to read.

_Fenrir claims that he never saw Tonks, although she was found very close to Remus; Andromeda Tonks often says she wishes Fenrir dead for being so selfish._

_Not every dislikes Fenrir, as a matter of fact Molly Weasley often cooks for him, almost rare meat with light seasoning. She is willing to have a Death-Eater Wolf at home; after all he saved her son._

_One thing is certain, the last wizard he rescued only Fenrir could have done it. He carried Snape in his arms to Mungo's, but first bit him if only to save him, it wasn't done viciously. That did the trick and it brought the Profe to full conversion. Now he owns a Potions Master of his own, I tell you Fenrir is one smart wolf._

"Moony, what are you doing with all this writing. Oh, dear gods, don't tell me, I don't want to know. Who is Cherry Pop, what kind of name is that?" Remus appeared ready for stroke. He continued reading.

Yes, it saved his life -(because he gifted the Profe with the special bite, one to make him almost immortal, giving him enough time for taking the anti-venom solution.)- (Remember to erase the part before, or Fenrir will kill me.)

At this writing, my Dear Witch's weekly reader, I am happy to report, we find Severus Snape happily brewing potions at castle GB. As happy as one snarky, grouchy, potions master, now a werewolf, can be. I forgot to tell you that Lord Greyback is quite rich and generous, and uses his money to take care of his pack living at their home, a estate somewhere in the Devonshire.

_Greyback mated the Profe (his name for Snape) with his own daughter Lobina, a sexy red wolf, now pregnant with their second litter, just after 18 months. The first liter of two males and one female, were born as all pure werewolves do, as pups. They will alternate between pups and baby humans during their first years, until they learn to control the conversion. They are naturally smart, snarky, mischievous, and love to chew just about everything, and being smart pups only wore nappies for three months. Imaging that, it was a good thing, because finding chewed nappies was too much for Daddy wolf._

Snape loves his pups, so much that he doesn't complain all the tears and holes along his new expensive, heavy silk robes. Lord Greyback spares no expenses for whatever his son-in-law wants.

The robes are all strangely torn in the bottom, and his nice shoes all show chewed marks. All his pups are teething, and love the taste of their dear father's clothes. They dislike Lucius Malfoy, and more than once have eaten the heels of his expensive dragon-hide shoes, and the bottom of his exclusive robes, while he drinks with daddy.

Greyback, [absolved by his heroic and- self-interested and opportunistic] -(note: Moony take that out, or Greyback will kill you) is often seen in his human form, walking around all fours with three toddlers on his back. If you are in luck, it will be a sight to see; imagine seeing the most evil of wolves being battered by the rambunctious toddlers; or unlucky if he catches you staring, he nearly killed one wolf laughing at him. Lucky if you can see three cubs, pulling and biting the tail of the large silver and black alpha wolf. I have when I was a guest at their place of residence, and I will treasure the image for life.

_He is presently courting Ms. Luna Lovegood, something about slender blondes that makes him go a little soft in the brain. He is confident that once his shy cub, Remus, marks his little bitch Curly, Ms. Lovegood will naturally fall in. _

_He does not mind the Weasley witch, but he has not desire to have Molly for a mother-in-law. No way, he would have to behave. Besides he does not want pups, and a Weasley-bitch comes with a bunch. He wants the carefree life of a mature wolf with his mate by his side; namely, to shag, to dip in the pond, to out with his mate to scare Muggles and maybe old wizards and witches; to howl at the moon until he is hoarse; to steal a few sheep and chickens from the farmers, the works._

_William Weasley was recently offered a full bite in exchange for scar removal and a longer life. After seeing Remus transformation, and his share to the estate, he is considering his offer. _

_The only problem is that Greyback demands that Fleur must go. He does not like birds as part of the pack for reasons of, ehem, the temptation for his pack to run and kill the large chicken. He has also said she smells of wet feathers, which I tend to agree. A_

_Besides, Fenrir has a second daughter, ready to mate William. He is very clever (I said before, and will say it again), and likes powerful wizards as his future pack leaders. He now has packs in several continents and wants all his cubs to take over the world while he frolics with his blond babe; that BW possesses fine, good taste. _

_I can see, Moony running around with Curly, she will be a fine curly bitch; what a fine pair they would make and Moony would be the alpha, whenever Fenrir retires or is traveling, not bad._

_Remus gets well paid at the University, and every month a large sum is deposited into his vault. Sources unknown, however the sender is identified as - A deposit from Finer-Grays, for my favorite cub-_

_Remus shrugs his shoulders, doesn't look at the gift check for teeth holes, and is glad and content for having money for the first time in his life; plus his dream jaguar, and the red Ferrari, a house in Toscana, and the ranch in Montana._

_It is all for Teddy not for him. Even if he forgets the trust, daddy Alpha has started for Teddy who is showing some lupine traits. Not many that are apparent to the eye, wink, wink, but enough, and he can shape-shift at will, whenever the cub goes running with grandpa Fenrir. I have recommended to grandpa Fenrir to be discrete and hide his gift from Remus, as I said he is one smart wolf…_

Remus couldn't read one more word. Moony was the monster dropping tips about his life to Witch's weekly. He was fucked. Teddy was a shifter? This was all a nightmare. And what was about Lucius going after Hermione. No, and bloody hell N.O. He wouldn't accept that, he wasn't a pansy or a ninny, and he still had bollocks the last time he checked. And if anyone had Hermione it would be him. Wait who was at the back door.

Next day-

"Remus, where are you? Are you in?" Hermione has looked all over the place and wait, who was screaming?

"Auntie Hermi! It is I, Teddy, I am afraid." He sounded terrified, and Hermione felt sick.

"Sweetie, I am coming," she called to him, her voice full of anxiety.

She found him under the bed, went down on the floor, helped the four year old, sat on the bed's edge, and pulled him up onto her lap, "Teddy, my darling, baby don't cry, it is all ok." Teddy was trembling and visibly frightened, and strangely, he was very warm.

"No it isn't, I have been hiding for hours. I heard all the fighting, and they took daddy away. I wish you stayed here all the time, why don't you? I want you to be my mommy,"" Four year old Teddy's hair was drab green, his _I-am- scared or I-am-sad, hair_. His head lay on her chest, and he played with her hair while he sucked his thumb.

"Who are they? Did you see them?" Hermione loved the child as if he was hers. If only Remus would pay attention to her, but he was hopeless. She also wished Teddy was her son. Although lately, when close to the full moon, Remus seemed more attentive, however, she had the feeling that it was Moony, who had been after her even when Remus was married to Tonks.

"Dunno, they wore socks in the faces, they said that Grandpapa Fenrir would pay a pretty sickle for his favorite cub; you won't leave me alone Auntie Hermie, will you? They also said they were going to get his pup and his favorite bitch. Their boss wants daddy's bitch. Hermie, who is his bitch, am I the pup? I am a boy wizard, not like uncle Severy's boy, or am I also a wolfie, when I run with Grandpapa Fenrir I am a cub, but I don't change all the time. Don't leave me Auntie Hermie, stay with me...okay? Why aren't you my mum? Are you papa's bitch? " His fingers played with her hair, and he snuggled closer to her.

"Teddy, you need to come with me, we need to go to Uncle Harry. But of course, you will stay with me." She said trying to ignore the last remark, the one about a bitch. Where was Teddy picking up the questionable language?

"Thanks, I don't like Ginantonic, she is a bitch and not even heated, or maybe, not on the heat." Teddy told her bluntly, and Hermione's insides did a flip flop.

"Teddy, what kind of language is that, this is the third time that you used the bad B word. "

"Grandpa Fenrir says is all the time. A bitch is a female wolf; he says," that bitch smells fine." And calls Ginny, Ginanatonic, or says she is as good as one fine gin drink. But he likes the blond bitch, the babe; he said her pussy swells, or was her kitty-cat that smelled of pussy-willows when she gets heated, not sure." He bit his lip, twisted his jaw, and scratched his head, wondering.

Hermione turned red as a beet and started coughing. Good god who was Fenrir after?

Then she rolled her eyes. Fenrir Greyback got away from Justice by being an opportunistic son of a female wolf. And Teddy was not even five, and he was teaching the boy such words as pussy and other equally improper words.

"And about the heat business, why did you say that?" She asked to gauge how much he understood. Teddy needed her in his life, and she needed to make time, or she needed to jump Remus, or maybe the two.

"When you bitches are heated you can warm up a frozen chicken, a rooster I think. I touched Ginantonic but she is cold. Poor Uncle Harry, his roosters will freeze because she is not heated. Papa Fenrir is sad for Harry, because Ginantonic wants his bulbs at Griggots."

Hermione wasn't even going to ask, and she had to control laughter bubbling in her throat. She had to talk to Remus; Fenrir was a danger on legs.

Time to go to Ginantonic and Harry, hmm, she liked the name, and it had its grace. She didn't like her at all, and Harry could do better. Hmm, maybe Fenrir was into something. And she giggled at Harry's cock being called his roosters, and to think of 'it' freezing in the unheated Ginny. The traitor deserved that and more, she laughed some more and Teddy giggled, not sure about what.

Before leaving she saw the pile of scrolls on top of the table, and put them in his desk. She thought of reading them, if she had, she would have done things better and would have not walked into a trap.

Somewhere else-

Remus woke up; he was in a cellar or perhaps a dungeon, somewhere he didn't recognize. He was in a bed and a pimply teenager sat next to him with a large Muggle riffle.

"I have a gun full of silver bullets, so don't try anything funny with me."

"You better, because I will hurt you as soon as I am able. " Remus growled to the dumb arse. Tomorrow it would be full moon, and he would escape. _Moony where are you, and why so quiet._ Not a peep out of Moony.

* * *

A/N This fiction is all written, another in the wolf series. It is short and I won't make it longer, it would lose its intent.


	2. The Plot

Thanks to Bella1999 for Beta editing this work. One more chapter after this one.

Last time Remus was kidnapped and now we will find out that there might be more that one person involved.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

Remus woke up; he was in a cellar, or perhaps a dungeon, or in a dark place, somewhere unknown. He lay in a bed, and a pimply teenager sat near him holding a large Muggle rifle in his hands.

"I have a gun full of silver bullets, so don't try anything funny with me." He said with a shaky voice, full of empty bravado.

"You better, because I will hurt you as soon as I am able." Remus growled at the dumb arse. Tomorrow it would be a full moon, and he would escape before then. _Moony where are you, and why so quiet_? No, there wasn't a peep out of Moony.

"Don't look for your wolf because we have given you a super dose of Wolf's Bane. We know about the full moon." The little arse smiled rather devilishly.

"Who are we?" Remus asked with feigned disinterest.

"We, as in me partners and me'self. My brother was a famous Snatcher, and he knows that you're Lord Greyback's heir." He smirked smugly.

"We're asking for 50,000 Galleons for your rescue. So you know, my brother's in love with Miss Granger. He wants Lord Greyback to deliver her to us." He smiled and showed a mouthful of yellow and dirty teeth.

At the mention of the punks asking for Hermione, he growled in anger, and Moony screamed somewhere back inside his head. _Your fault, if we were married to Curly, they wouldn't have tried._

Remus knew Moony to be right, _damn bloody wolf_.

"My son, where is my son?" Teddy what had they done with him?

"He wasn't in his room; we only found only his puppy under the bed. It was whining and scared. You gots a great guard dog, ha ha! B'sides we was told you're the one to bring," he added smugly.

A puppy, they didn't have...oh, Gods. Remus reacted fast, _only one problem at a time. Teddy was smart and maybe it was a good thing_.

"If something happened to my son while he was left alone, your days are numbered. And as for Miss Granger, she is my fiancée hence; Greyback would never give you my future bride as your play toy. Moreover, I think your lives are in danger, since he considers her family. Well, I think you might resign yourself to being carrion food. Ah, by the way, he calls Teddy his grandson, so I hope he is well, for both of our sakes." Remus smiled a wolfish smile. The kid shrank back, shaking in fear.

"I cannot wait for Lord Greyback to come and tear you apart, and the silver bullets will merely tickle. I'll love seeing if you come out of this mess in one piece, or if lucky, alive." Remus was being honest. He backed up, and lay down. His plan was to wait to be let out, when he sniffed the air and smelled a familiar scent.

It smelled of Hermione, how could this be? Ah, the smell came from the punk. He stood and walked towards the teenager, who shook like a leaf, "Stop it right there or you are dead." The young wizard's voice shook in abject fear, and he, barely, could hold the wand.

"What is that?" Ignoring his threats, Remus pointed at a filthy pink wrap around the young wizard's neck.

"It is a collectible, and it was Miss Granger's. A war memento she gave my brother when they met; and he's been offered lots of gold for it; I gots it for my birthday." He said proudly.

Remus remembered hearing Hermione tell the story of a Snatcher who still sent her poorly spelled love missives.

"Ah, Scabior the snatcher, some cover you have, and now that I know who you are, you must let me go, and I will forget about this incident. By the way, your brother **stole** the scarf when he took her **prisoner**, so much for meeting and giving, brotherhood of fiends" Remus growled.

"Not so fast mister, my brother is wrong, while the money is for us, Miss Granger is for someone else, we just delivers 'cause she's too fine for the likes of me. When we turn into rich folk, we go to Spain and get us a couple of pretty señoritas with curly hair." Scabior smiled when he entered the room.

Remus thought, _indeed, the same poor dental hygiene, a tooth brush and paste will work better than money._

Scabior pulled his wand, conjured a hex to hurt Remus, and…nothing, his magic wasn't effective.

Remus sniffed the air as he advanced, he still smelled something familiar, but it wasn't Hermione. Moony growled in anger and the words he said, _Fuck the traitor and double crosser, he kidnapped us, _made Remus want to skin Moony alive; if only Moony were a separate entity.

_Fuck Moony, I cannot believe that you are involved in this mess, was this the foolproof plan to get me to notice Hermione? Bloody conniving nincompoop, look what you have done. Who is the traitor? _Remus waited for an answer that wasn't forthcoming.

"You need to tell me, right this instant, who is the traitor and double crosser?" Remus growled. Scabior and his brother wet their pants when the half-shifted wolf approached the pair.

**At Remus' Flat - The Mark**

As Hermione was walking out the Floo activated "Remus, are you in? Remember the appoint—"

"Mr. Malfoy, I am so glad it is you," Hermione exclaimed as Teddy screamed, "Uncle Lusus, my papa was robbed by weed beaters with face socks. They looked a little like Papa Fenrir's and you, wearing your play masks." Hermione smiled and pinched her lips at the Death Eaters' mispronounced references. But then, she frowned at the play-masks comment, good lord, they still had their Death Eaters' masks.

"May I come in?" The inverted projection asked and before anyone answered, he stepped in.

"Miss Granger, you seem quite upset," Lucius said ignoring Teddy's remarks.

"You shouldn't be here alone, please allow me to keep you company." Hermione felt something out of place, a nagging feeling, but ignored it.

Lucius flashed a smile. "Where were you going? And what was the lad saying?"

"I am going to see Harry, I need to report Remus' abduction, someone took him last night, and they are contacting Fenrir. That is what Teddy was trying to tell you." Hermione explained.

Lucius was leveled headed, "I agree, but do you mind if we make a quick pass through my home, I would like to pick up some important papers." And he stepped closer to them.

"I am not sure, I am in a hurry," Hermione didn't want to waste a second, and suddenly, she became aware that Teddy hadn't said another word. Thus, she looked at Teddy and saw his upper lip curled in a silent snarl that showed sharp incisors and also noticed his thicker, puffy, and standing up hair.

"Teddy, those are not good manner—" Hermione admonished, just in time to see Lucius, already, pointing his wand at her, and in the next second, she felt the ground disappear under her feet. Nevertheless, she held on to her godson, and before she blacked out, she saw the lad shifting into an extremely cross pup, snarling and growling.

**Fenrir**

Fenrir was in a fantastic mood, last night he had taken Miss Lovegood and her fiancé to an expedition, the purpose was to find a nearly extinct magical creature that had been spotted near his property.

Luckily, during their expedition her fiancé had come down with a strange illness. Apparently, something about Luna was causing an unexplained allergic reaction with sneezes, fever and a violent rash. At St. Mungo's they had told him that his magic was at odds with hers and although rare, there were several documented cases. The rare allergy seemed to be life threatening, and it was, as far as they knew, incurable.

Before Fenrir left, he shook the Healer's hand and dropped a heavy bag full of galleons. As it seemed, he had scored in a big way with the rival out the way. He had consoled Miss Lovegood, err, Luna, "Please, call me Luna," she told him when she had sat on his lap while she cried. He consoled Luna, a few chaste kisses were exchanged, and consequently, Fenrir considered his future with Luna a done deal, with the right encouragement and the support of her best friend, Miss Granger.

Life was good! OWWWWWOOOOH! He howled merrily.

An owl was at the window, but he didn't recognize it, it seemed from the General delivery office. His good mood evaporated in a fraction of a second when he unrolled the scroll and read the first sentence.

"_Fenrir, we have your prized heir. If you want to see him alive again, you must pay us 100,000 Galleons for his return. Hopefully, by the time this reaches you, we will also have his pup and Miss Granger; add 100,000 for the pup's return._

_As for Miss Granger, you will soon hear about her engagement. We will keep the tyke until Miss Granger is properly married to someone of our choosing. The money should be dropped by midnight tonight, at a rubbish bin behind the corner of_ …"

He sniffed the scroll, and it wasn't long before he recognized the scent of the idiot Scabior, "That bloody arse has shit for brains, and he still wears the same cheap musk he stole during that raid!" Idiot, he still wore that gunk, even after Fenrir had told him that the cologne stunk and was made from some nasty ingredients, and it made him reek like a deer in season.

He sniffed some more. There was another scent, "Whose scent, it is rather familiar." He thought about it, but nobody came to mind.

He went by Remus' house and saw the door open. He sniffed, Scabior again, someone who smelled like Scabior, probably a sibling, Miss Granger, Teddy his grandson, and Malfoy? What was Lucius doing there? Nobody else used that cologne, but wait, a light lit inside Fenrir's brain, and he growled angrily.

**Prisoners**

Hermione woke up with a great headache to the sounds of a dog snarling. Where the heck was she; she wondered and opened her eyes when she heard Lucius' voice.

"Teddy, I am your Uncle Lucius, you have this all wrong."

Lucius was against a wall, they were in a large room, and a young wolf sat by him with a wand under his paw. And finally with a wandless gesture, Lucius was able to put a leash on the pup, and a muzzle around his nose. He bent and picked up the wolf puppy, and walked towards Hermione.

"Sorry Darling, I mean him no harm. But how is it that the young boy turned into a werewolf? I don't understand. Andromeda had mentioned that Teddy wasn't a werewolf, and it is not even full moon. Love, you need to get away from those flea bitten mangy dogs, you are too good for them. You deserve someone like me."

Teddy growled and struggled to get free. Hermione yelled and found that she didn't have a voice.

"Sorry love, I cannot have any screams. You see, Draco and his wife are here, and I must restrict you from making loud sounds. It won't do. Let's go, my dear" He pulled his wand, held on to her and the leash, and apparated them somewhere else.

They arrived in a small cottage. Once there, Lucius pulled the wand out again, carried her in his arms, put her in a bed and sent an Owl to Fenrir.

Once this was done, he grabbed the leash and apparated to another place on the opposite side of his estate.

Fenrir floo'd Malfoy Manor, "I am looking for Lucius" in the other side he saw Draco standing and observed that he had lost hair and didn't look well. Fenrir smiled, couldn't happen to a better wizard, Fenrir was suspicious that Draco wasn't Lucius' child, and Narcissa had made out with Lucius' cousin. This had always now made him a little sad, until today when that possibility made him glad.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him today." Draco answered.

"Draco, I know he came by here earlier today, he told me so. Would you have a plan for the estate? It is an emergency, life or death." Fenrir didn't point out an important fact; the death he was referring to was Lucius' death.

"Now that you mention it, yes, please come with me." Draco knew that Lucius and Fenrir were good friends and wanted to help him.

Lucius stepped in the room where Remus was being kept, and to his surprise he found it empty.

He heard some whimpering, the noise was coming from a wardrobe. He walked with his wand in front of him. He opened cautiously, and inside, he found his accomplices, Scabior and his brother hanging from clothes hangers. More precisely, both wore Lucius' jackets, worn backwards like straight jackets with the jackets' arms tied as ropes behind their backs; the jackets still hung from the hangers, and their mouths were stuffed with socks.

With his wand in hand, he went to free the incompetent ninnies.

"You imbeciles! You managed to lose him in the little time that I was gone."

But before he was able to free them, "Tut, Tut," Lucius heard the teeth clicking behind him, and felt a wand pointing and digging into his neck.


	3. Moony gets his Curly

First, I want to thank my new beta Bella 1999.

And want to thank all my kind readers with special thanks to all those who review.

This story is dedicated to my dear Sava who has liked this story since the time I wrote a draft.

Last time we left Lucius with a hand pointed at his neck.

* * *

**The Evil Doers**

Lucius stepped in the room where Remus was being kept, and to his surprise he found it empty.

He heard whimpering, originating from a wardrobe. He walked stealthily with his wand in front of him. From a distance, he opened the door, cautiously, with his wand; and inside, he found his missing accomplices; indeed, Scabior and his brother hanged from clothes hangers. More precisely, the jackets still hung on the hangers and both wore Lucius' jackets, backwards, resembling straight jackets with the jackets' arms tied as ropes behind their backs; and their mouths were stuffed with socks.

With his wand in hand, he proceeded to free the incompetent ninnies.

"You imbeciles! You managed to lose him in the little time that I was gone."

But before he was able to free them, 'Tut, Tut," Lucius heard someone's teeth clicking behind him, felt a wand pointed into his neck, his hand was stung with a hex, and the pain made him drop his wand.

"Lucius, don't pick it up, your game is over."

And when Lucius tried to play rough by pulling out a second wand while turning around, he heard a nasty growl and felt a furry, large hand go around his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you fancy a bite of the furry kind." A raspy voice warned him.

He dropped the second wand and finished turning around. To Remus, not so big surprise, the dirty rat gave him extremely dirty looks and slowly moved his hand towards his pocket.

"Move a muscle, and I assure you that you will get hurt. I don't know how you convinced Moony to act against me, or how Moony has been keeping me out of commission; however, I see Malfoy written all over this drama. I should also tell you that Moony's plan to convince me to marry Curl, I mean Hermione, worked, and that Moony is aware of your betrayal. Neither he, nor I, are happy with your shell rigging games."

"I don't know what are you talking about; after all, this was all his idea, and I was helping him to get you the witch. You may call it my good Samaritan deed." Lucius saw his way out, and Remus shook his head in disbelief, the nerve.

"Hermione, love, come in." Remus called.

Hermione came into the room, she wasn't happy since she had heard about Moony helping to orchestrate the kidnapping. On the other hand, she was going to get Remus, and that made it better. She just wished that she had not been such an easy mark.

"Lucius told me that I was for him and that you and Teddy were mangy dogs." Hermione looked straight at Lucius to see him squirm.

A nasty, evil growl made everyone, to include Remus, fearful and trembling. Behind them stood Fenrir, carrying a tearful Teddy.

"Grandfather, those are the robbers, they tried to get me, and I was very afraid until my father's bitch came. I love her; please, can she be my mummy? Please Papa, that way I am not afraid. I love you Papa. Uncle Lusus is a robber too; he tied me like a doggie and put a cage over my mouth." At the last statement, Fenrir snarled at Lucius, whose skin turned grey and his teeth chattered, obviously afraid.

And Remus nearly gagged when Teddy called Hermione a bitch; however, he understood that Teddy was aping Fenrir, his number one hero, and if Hermione said nothing, he would let sleeping wolves lie, but maybe not, "Son, you shouldn't call Miss Granger those names."

"Your father is right, those are names for lady wolves, and Miss Granger is not that, or at least not yet. She might find them offensive." Fenrir the opportunist wasn't about to make Hermione mad, not when he was about to score with her best friend.

"Fenrir drop the act, you and I are going to have a talk about those words you are teaching Teddy. For now, what are we going to do about Lucius and the scum?"

Hermione asked him, and she felt Remus' eyes upon her. His eyes were possessive, clearly conveying his desire and hunger, and Hermione felt their warmth all over her body.

They awoke her own need and made her want him, right there and then.

"I have an idea," Hermione continued, "I think the best thing is to do nothing; let Lucius go with the knowledge that we know what he has done and that he is being watched. I am certain that he doesn't want to go back to Azkaban. Moreover, I would dare to bet that he no longer remembers a young wolf he met earlier, or maybe Fenrir should give him a taste of what could happen to him if his mouth should run."

Hermione's eyes went from Lucius to Fenrir and then back to Lucius, with a nasty look about her.

Lucius paled at the words and at Fenrir's face.

"How about Scabior and his brother?" Remus asked.

"I have some work for him and hard work is always good. As it is, I am going to need a few bodyguards for my family; you see, I believe our family is about to get bigger."

Fenrir looked at Hermione as if she and Remus were a done deal.

Then he turned to Remus, "I will watch the cub today, and you two take a day out." Fenrir wanted them out the way, there were a few things he needed to do. He needed a little time alone with Teddy to convince him to be quiet, but he was about to learn two valuable lessons; namely, children are unpredictable, and time is a premium commodity.

Hermione blushed when Remus held her hand, and his thumb caressed her wrist sensually, and he moved even closer, behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pressed his body against hers. He looked at Fenrir, "Thanks Fenrir, I would like to take you up in the offer, but you and I, must discuss the matter of Teddy and secrets you have kept from me. And I need to find out who has been helping Moony."

The silence in the room felt oppressive, but nothing could have surprised Remus and Hermione more, than the words Teddy said next.

"Daddy, Papa Fenrir and Uncle Lucius wanted me to help you get your mate, and they tolds me to put a candy in your food. I had this many, "he showed them two fingers, "and I put them both, many times, maybe these many times," and he opened both of his hands, showing all his fingers.

Fenrir's mouth twisted into a horrified grimace, while his eyes darted around the room, looking for a quit getaway, and Lucius' shakes worsened.

"Teddy don't cry, please darling, you didn't do anything wrong; responsible adults usually don't ask little wizards to do naughty things for them." Hermione took Teddy away from Fenrir and held the child tightly in her arms, but he was more than upset.

Hermione wanted to kill both Fenrir and Lucius for using Teddy so poorly. Now, she was certain that Teddy required a mother, even the tyke knew that, and she was the mother he needed.

Remus grabbed both Lucius' and Fenrir' arms, to drag away from Teddy and talked softly, so Teddy couldn't hear.

"Fenrir, if you conspired and helped these idiots, I am no longer on your side."

"I only wanted Moony to propose to Miss Granger, but she was too smart and could see that it wasn't you but Moony, I swear, that was all that I did. I would have never done anything to hurt Teddy." Fenrir sounded sincere.

_He is telling the truth, I am sorry for working with Lucius, but Fenrir wanted what was best for you. Lucius overheard my conversation with Fenrir, and, later, Lucius tricked me. Not sure what this is all about._

_He told me his plan was to scare you a little, but never to sequester you and demand ransom. Surely, Lucius was the one responsible._ Moony told Remus.

And Remus looked at Fenrir, "I swear Fenrir if you do anything close to this again, all bets are off. Am I understood?"

Fenrir reacted at hearing the words; he could see a bleak future in front of him, Miss Granger would tell Miss Lovegood, and he would not longer have Teddy's company; and his life and careful plans would fall apart, not good, not good at all. "We can make an unbreakable if you don't trust me." Fenrir offered.

He was about to tell Remus a secret hidden for over three decades, Fenrir was Remus' real father, but had promised his mother never to tell, and that was the reason he had bitten him to cover up his parenthood. Thus, he was relieved when Remus answered.

"Yes, I want that, but we will do it later today. Right now, I want to go home with my son."

"Daddy, I want to go with Grandfather Fenrir, he wants to take me for a dip in the pond." Teddy was right behind him.

Teddy winked to his grandfather, and Remus saw it and rolled his eyes.

"For today, but I need to talk to your grandfather first."

"Hermione, do you want to go to Diagon Alley, and maybe to a Muggle cinema?" Remus invited her.

"Yes, but we can talk to Fenrir later since there are things that you and I must discuss with Teddy, ahead of time."

**Finally together-**

They held hands while they Apparated inside his flat, and Remus went into the shower upon their arrival.

"I need to wash up, would you wait for me here," He bent and kissed her cheek with an open mouth, making her warm all over.

"I guess," she answered mysteriously.

He turned the shower on and closed his eyes to think about Hermione. Tonight was a full moon, and he wanted her very badly; he was in a state of extreme sensual awareness.

Especially since he hadn't been with a witch since Dora had died. He didn't want more pain, but gods, Hermione was so beautiful, and the idea of loving her had him on the edge.

Damn, she smelled so fine, and with this in his mind, his hand went to his burgeoning erection, imaging that she was in the shower with him.

He could feel her small, warm hands in his bum, kneading, caressing, going between his thighs, teasing his bollocks, and slowly coming around his body to pull his hand off his hard cock and wrapping hers around it.

Oh gods, it felt so real that his body arched at the sensation. Her soft breasts pressed against his back, her hardened nipples gently poked into his skin, his hips moved with her imaginary hand, and he groaned. Her thigh wrapped around his leg, and he could feel her sleek sex rubbing upon his bare skin. He put his hands on the wall to give her better access,

"Yes, darling, just like that, oh Merlin," Remus moaned aloud, and he felt his cock throbbing and his bollocks tightening.

_Wait, his hands on the wall? And how could his hands be in two places at the same time, i.e. around his cock and on the wall_?

Remus opened his eyes, looked down, and, to his delighted surprise, saw her hands actually touching him.

"Hermione? Are you here?" His voice was strangled; bloody hell, the strong, herbal soap probably had masked her scent.

"Who else," she laughed softly and licked the water on his back.

"Stop for a minute, come around here." Remus wanted to see her, to see her naked body. And he felt this was the Plunge, the Remus' Plunge. He was going all out for Hermione and taking a page from Fenrir.

"I was so afraid when I heard you in the cottage; I cannot stand for anything bad to happen to you. Oh gods, you are so pretty, come here." His eyes feasted on her body, reverently admiring her beauty, drunk with happiness, and consumed with lust.

"Do we need to be married to have sex?" She asked teasingly.

"No, necessarily, but I would like to." His hands caressed her body, and his mind was no longer working very well.

"The answer would be, let's talk about it later, I need you right now." Her hand lowered and touched him again, squeezing him between her fingers, and making him growl.

She went down on her knees and pressed her lips to his stomach, Remus watched the naked witch, and her tongue, swirling on his naked skin, made him shudder.

Moony, no longer caring, howled with pleasure at the precise moment her mouth went around his swollen cock. His mate, after all these years, was touching his body, giving him pleasure never felt before, "Curly, I love you."

**Epilogue.**

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Lupin," a tall witch clad in revealing attire of leather and silk, ran after Remus. He was in a hurry, to go home for his first month anniversary, and he tried to outrun her. Moony was particularly anxious to get going.

"Mr. Lupin, hi, I am Cherry Pop, nice to meet you." She stretched her hand with long, lacquered, cherry-colored nails, when she finally caught his attention.

_Remus, let's go, Curly awaits us, and I want to go home. We promised to be at home early,_ Moony growled impatiently.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Remus asked, cold and reserved, and quite sure that he wasn't going to like this; Pop, he just remembered her name; it was the one from Moony's articles.

"I have a large check for your friend Moony, he was adamant on getting his pay before today, he needed to buy a special gift. I really would like to meet him, err, you. He is your wolf persona, right? We want to do a series featuring him. Our readers love the articles, and now that you are married to the most famous witch, Ms. Hermione, we want to hear his opinion; but he is not answering our letters to set an interview."

She said assessing Remus, as one would check a fillet for dinner; he was a piece of beef, literally.

Remus relaxed a bit after he heard the 'no interviews;' whereby, he assumed the payment was for something he had written before and answered with confidence, "I don't think you will hear from him anytime soon, maybe not ever."

"But, last week, when he wrote his last article…" Cherry continued.

"Do you mean last week, like in eight days ago?" Remus blood pressure was rising; a special gift indeed, an anniversary gift, he should have guessed.

"Yes, ah, wait, I have something here for you," she pulled two magazines from a satchel she carried.

"Here you go the last two magazines with the articles he wrote right before the wedding. If you are ever interested in hooking up, here is my card. And here is all the fan mail for the sexiest werewolf in all the land, Remus Lupin."

She gave him a reduced bag full of miniature scrolls. Then she made a growly sound and a face as if she wanted to bite him, and Remus blushed as if he was about to explode.

Remus stood frozen in place, looking at her pulling out a red lollypop. She stared straight into his eyes, while she unwrapped, sucked it, and licked it, suggestively.

Remus reacted and took the magazines, "Thanks, Miss Pop," and he ran away.

He heard an impish giggle, "Cherry, Cherry Pop," she yelled.

"Moony, where are you evil wolf? I am going to find a way to suppress you. Moony where are you? Are you still feeding me potions? You are dead meat. Answer, I say…"

The End.

* * *

A/N

I love Moony, but the next is a Fenrir and Hermione, a Fenrir who is a mix of the Malfoy and Mates and from Right Mate. If you all like the werewolf stories, let your voices be heard. Hugs to everyone.


End file.
